As Always
by Yurika's Soul
Summary: This is a One-Shot for another story of mine as I couldn't put it in there! So uh yeah NijiHai


**Author's Notes: **First of all I tried to write this smut scene  
I can't guarantee that it is good as this is my first try to write this kind of thing!

Second this is a smut scene in the form of an One-Shot for my story **When Friends die  
**Since it is an One-Shot you can read it without knowing the original story  
but if you know it you might understand the feelings and thoughts from those two better!

**Here we go!**

* * *

Haizaki's back was slammed against the door with enough force to make him hiss.

He was given no time to recover after he and Nijimura had climbed the stairs to their room. Hungry mouths found each other -sucking, kissing, and biting- in a heated battle. Gripping the other's hair they began to pull at their shirts and other useless articles of clothing. These barriers were unwanted; they were only in their way. They had to be removed, but their uncontrolled touches didn't go that far yet, their clothes still plastered to their skin as their battle went on.

Both of them needed to touch what was underneath, they craved all the slight curves created by their muscles, they needed to feel the soft and warm skin beneath their fingers. They just needed to know that the other was still alive- desperately needed to feel that they were, even now, living. That they could still breathe side by side, that they could still hold the other without restraint, ensured of the feel of their warm flesh.

So alive and so painstakingly real.

A groan was heard as they relentlessly defiled each other in the middle of the hallway, sucking and biting at their mouths. One hand reached for the doorknob after letting go of Haizaki's hair, fumbling to open the heavy metal door. It soon turned out Haizaki's body was pressed too firmly against it, the boy still holding onto Nijimura's back without signs of letting up, clawing at the soft fabric of his shirt.

The door kept opening ajar and getting slammed shut. It was like a battle on its own as they had to get in if they didn't want to wake up Kagami and Aomine. It was a rather odd thing that Nijimura could still think at least vaguely straight while Haizaki was sucking at his throat and kissing his collarbone with renewed vigour, alternating at his fickle whims. Even though Haizaki was the one doing the kissing Nijimura could still hear breathy moans and barely concealed groans from deep inside Haizaki's throa

Not wanting to battle the door any longer Nijimura's attention went back to Haizaki. Their mouths met again and again, filling each other's moist cavern with their tongue and tasting the knowledge that they were still alive. That they weren't hurt, that they weren't separated. Kiss after kiss followed without an end, sloppy and arousing, aggressive and still full of love, battling and yet in perfect harmony.

This was their way of showing how much they needed each other, how much they loved the other. A desperate, soft moan was torn from Haizaki's throat. Nijimura knew from how his lover vibrated in his arms that it was enough waiting. They needed less clothes and more skin on skin contact. They couldn't wait any longer.

His hand searched once more for the doorknob, his fingertips and palm roamed over the metal door until finally his fingertips hit against it. Grasping around the cold metal he pulled at the door. Once again it opened ajar but was slammed shut after Haizaki's head shot backwards, exposing the skin on his throat and colliding with the door. There had been a muffled thud and low groan of pain.

Still, Haizaki's head was planted against the door and his throat wide open for attention. Nijimura knew that this reaction had been his fault after all he had –with complete intention- begun to kiss and bite on Haizaki's shoulder. The same place Haizaki had been shot some time ago. Since then Haizaki had become quite sensitive on that spot. If Nijimura wasn't wrong then their first time had been because of that shot, maybe it had been the thrill or the relief that had led them to completely give in more than ever before.

Like this the door would never open wide enough to get through. Slowly, ever so slowly, Nijimura stepped aside and pulled Haizaki with him until the teen was trapped between Nijimura and the wall. His hand reached for the doorknob and he pulled it open. Finally nothing slammed it shut again.

Nijimura's breath caught in his throat as Haizaki bit down on his collarbone. That punk knew that that was one of his weaker spots which turned him crazy and craving for more. Not wasting time Nijimura manoeuvred them into their room, closing the door behind them. Haizaki was panting directly in his ear so that tiny puffs of air tickled his earlobe and neck.

With the knowledge that Takao or Midorima would be there to lock the door Nijimura still kissed and paid homage to Haizaki's body, making the other pant and moan wantonly in his ear. He just couldn't care less about the door-locking duo by the time. His attention solely centred on Haizaki in that moment, not wanting to miss one sound the other would make or one caring gesture the other would show.

Nijimura's hands let go of Haizaki's hair and throat and roamed slowly down to Haizaki's waist- stroking over every little curve. There his hands stop caressing the only person that kept him sane in this world. The only person that loved him even as everything turned upside down, the only person that laid his life in Nijimura's hands without asking questions.

Nijimura moaned harshly when Haizaki once again began to kiss and suckle on Nijimura's collarbone. Sloppy kisses, licks and bites were placed on Nijimura's throat. Their hands roomed on one another's body trying to finally get rid of the clothes that kept their palms from touching the warm skin underneath.

With messy, tangled limbs their shirts were lifted above their heads and tossed aside. Their hands found their way again to the skin they needed to touch. Searching over firm muscles -gripping, scratching, and clawing. Their kisses weren't slow or sweet, they were hard and full of teeth biting down on their lips to the brink of drawing blood.

The smell of blood that they, far too often, had in their noses. They couldn't bear it to smell it on the their beloved's lips or body. Their arms encircled each other, not knowing what to do next since their brains had been shut down quite a while ago. They tried to stumble towards the wall across the room, but their legs caught in their frantic movements and they fell to ground -still kissing.

Ignoring the hard meeting with the stone floor under them, Nijimura turned them over so that he was lying on Haizaki, straddling the teen with firm decisive movements. Placing kisses on the others throat and shoulder, not missing Haizaki's wound as he lathered it with attention. The raised scar had been caused when they had met Midorima and Takao, that spot which was now so sensitive to every touch that Nijimura placed there.

Nijimura kissed it lovingly, remembering how Haizaki had placed his body between Nijimura and Midorima when the trigger was pulled. Haizaki moaned deeply and gripped Nijimura's hair tightly. Their naked chests touched and caused an ever so delicious feeling on their skin.

Nijimura's hands began to work on Haizaki's trousers, unbuttoning them with trembling hands and anticipation stinging in his veins. The buttons of the trousers popped open and Nijimura began to push apart the fabric in his way, making just enough room for his hands. Groping not so gently at Haizaki's hardened member Nijimura began slowly stroking it through the fabric of the boxer-shorts. Haizaki groaned and hissed at every stroke of Nijimura's skilled hands.

"You-you f-fucking pervert, getting aroused because of this." Haizaki forced through clenched teeth and released another moan that vibrated in his throat. It sounded more like purr, bottled inside with barely there restraint.

It wouldn't last long. Haizaki had the growing need to show the remaining people on this earth to just whom he belonged to, and who belonged to him. He dug his fingers into Nijimura's upper arms with the knowledge that the other day would bruise there. Again another strangled moan escaped his mouth.

"Y-You like it too perverted punk, you're just the same as me." Nijimura replied shortly and sealed his lips over Haizaki's. Yeah still alive, still there, still just Haizaki under his touches.

Still, those trousers remained in the way. Nijimura pushed himself up, away from Haizaki's delicious mouth, gripped the unbuttoned trousers and stripped them off his lover's body, exposing just about everything that Haizaki had for him. Tossing them away he hovered again over Haizaki. His hands roamed over the body of the teen, not leaving any area without attention.

He had to feel every angle of Haizaki's body just to be sure that he was still healthy and only Nijimura's. He licked his lips before his kisses trailed slowly down towards Haizaki's chest. The teen under him was a writhing mess, the black hair tips splayed across the floor, or plastered to Haizaki's face.

Nijimura kissed Haizaki's chest passionately and trailed a line of licks and bites towards Haizaki's nipple. When his mouth arrived at Haizaki's pert bud he began sucking on it and taking it between his teeth. Simultaneously he massaged the trim hips presented to him. The heat between them was by now unbearable, nearly melting them. Their hearts were pounding in unison, even though neither of them would ever admit out loud what they really felt for each other.

"You motherfuckin' bastard, today you're a fuckin' tease! Go already!" Haizaki growled panting.

His hands slid slowly down towards Nijimura's pants. He'd waited long enough for the older one to get moving. If he wouldn't accomplish what Haizaki wanted, then Haizaki would do it himself. In no time Haizaki unbuttoned Nijimura's pants and tossed them away leaving both of them just in boxer-shorts on the concrete ground.

"Punk, what are you so eager for. This -ah- shit- this might be the last time you'll feel me like this." Nijimura replied without thinking about what was leaving his mouth.

A loud growl was heard when Haizaki rolled them over so that he was now straddling Nijimura. He began to kiss him aggressively.

"What are... you babbling about, you fucker." Haizaki growled between clenched teeth "you must be kiddin' me, sayin' shit like that."

Kisses, bites and licks were placed all over Nijimura's face, throat, shoulders and chest. Those kisses weren't gentle in any way, they were wild, full of teeth and forceful as they were plastered all over Nijimura's upper body. Both of them moaned loudly when their members met and rubbed against each other.

It had always been weird for Haizaki to kiss. To kiss like a teenage girl all over again, and all the time too. But Nijimura... He needed to taste the older again and again, to burn every detail of the other in his mind and taste buds. Nijimura had become his pillar to hold onto. Yeah, he wasn't a nice guy, but even someone like him needed a person who wouldn't leave him -who didn't want to leave him.

They flipped over once more so that Nijimura once again was lying on Haizaki. Letting his hip grind down Nijimura applied the sweetest amount of pressure while he rubbed their hardened members together. They moaned out loud and sweat beads formed all over their body through the heat that played between them. Nijimura began to grind his hips again and again with increasing speed and pressure.

Letting their swollen cocks meet Nijimura groaned as they rubbed softly through the fabric -not wanting to apply to much pressure and end it too soon. Pleasuring Haizaki was one of his favourite things nowadays. His hands were plastered of either side of Haizaki's head, supporting his own upper body so that he could move more or less freely.

Rolling his hips with his escalating enthusiasm Nijimura rubbed their chests and straining bulges against each other. The friction that was caused between them felt incredible. Nijimura moaned loudly and Haizaki was panting under him, widening his legs in a plea for more pressure -to make some space for the teen straddling him. Haizaki gulped before he began to buck up his hips to meet the other midway.

He needed more pressure for his release; the heat was unbearable. All the nerves all over his body were so sensitive that even one little puff of air from Nijimura made him pant louder and faster. His arms shot upwards and clawed on the shoulder-blades of the older teen, pulling him down so that their rutting was made even more delicious.

Nijimura's movements slowed down when he was pulled upon. Closing his eyes tightly Nijimura gulped thickly before he gently grabbed Haizaki's shoulders and slowly pressed him down. His gaze met the half-lidded grey eyes then trailed slowly down the teen's throat, chest and abdomen, only stopping when his eyes met the thin dampened fabric over Haizaki's hard cock.

His hands slowly reached down for that fabric, his fingertips brushed over Haizaki's abdomen and he heard from below the hiss of the younger teen. His fingers dipped into the waistband and slowly pulled the fabric down exposing, ever so slowly, more and more skin. When the member of Haizaki was freed he heard another louder hiss from the younger teen and felt how the teen's legs tried to close, but were blocked as Nijimura was sitting between them.

He removed the boxers from Haizaki's legs in a swift motion and looked down, gazing upon the figure beneath him. Wondering how on earth something this special -this perfect- could even exist. Nijimura moaned as well when he removed his own boxers and the cold air met his heated member. Finally there would be nothing separating them.

His hands trailed up -beginning from Haizaki's thighs slowly up his abdomen and then chest. On the teen's shoulders he stopped. He dug his fingers in those broad, pale shoulders and gripped them tightly as he slowly coaxed the other teen in a sitting position.

Nijimura's gaze locked with that of Haizaki –the heat there almost knocked the breath out of him, Haizaki's face twisted so thoroughly in pleasure it was almost maddening- and he just made a slight glance towards the wall behind the younger teen. Luckily Haizaki understood and shuffled backwards until his naked back met the cold wall. He hissed at the abrupt temperature change. Nijimura had followed the teen and was now sitting in front of him as closely as possible. Their legs were spread and their chests nearly touched as well as their members. Nijimura's eyes constantly locked with Haizaki's while his hand slowly reached towards their achingly hard cocks. First he touched Haizaki's and then edged a little closer so that he could take both of their thick shafts in one hand.

Then he began to move his hand up and down, their moans grew louder and louder, their pants got more frantic and their muscles clenched and unclenched from pleasure. Haizaki's head shot backwards, and he too placed his hand on their members and stroked them along with Nijimura.

Their bodies began to spasm and Haizaki could feel how Nijimura's heartbeat got faster and faster and how the older teen's toes curled. Their hands were slick from precum and made wet filthy sounds that only edged them on as they stroked faster and their hips began to buck together.

"Shuu... a-ha zou..." Haizaki moaned loudly in the older teen's ear, his voice shaking with uncontrolled lust.

With the slick sounds in his ear his head shot down towards Nijimura's collarbone. Placing his head there and inhaling the scent of the other deeply as their hands moved faster and faster, Haizaki bit down on that area and licked around the resulting teeth marks.

"Oh go-hod... fuck... god..." Nijimura moaned and he, as well, plastered his head on Haizaki's shoulder inhaling the teen's scent.

Their precum slickened hands fastened even more and their moans and calls for each other grew, before they both came in unison in their hands. Panting, they didn't heave up their heads from the places they were embed on the other's shoulder. After recovering from their high and regaining control of their limbs, both of them untangled their exhausted bodies from each other.

They cleaned themselves up and searched for their clothes. Just while they were putting on their boxers their gazes locked once again. Haizaki smirked and couldn't help but say.

"I bet those bastards downstairs did hear us."

Nijimura just shook his head as an answer to the stupid remark.

"Go to sleep, punk. We have to go to supplies-raid tomorrow."

With this both of them climbed up their bunks. Not another word was spoken where feelings should have been shared and thoughts let out. Just like always they had built down some stress and the arousal they got from their dangerous situations. This was their relationship, even in this world of hell and uncertainty they could never utter their feelings out loud. They could never admit that they needed the other so that they could stay sane- that they both needed each other. Neither could see that changing in the foreseeable future.

* * *

**Author's Notes at the end: **Last but not least check out the original story!


End file.
